elderscrollsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Szökés a börtönből (Arena)
A Szökj meg a Börtönből az első főküldetés az Arenaban. Függetlenül, hogy ez az első küldetés, lehet, hogy az új játékosok számára nehéz lesz. Háttér VII. Uriel Septim császár, Tamriel császára a Birodalmi Őrséggel vezetőjével, Talinnal állnak. Jagar Tharn, a Birodalom áruló csatamágusa megidézte őket. Az uralkodót elárulták, és átteleportálta egy másik dimenzióba, melyet Tharn választott. Az előkészületek után pár hónappal magához vette a trónt. Ria Silmane, Tharn valamikori tanítványát is elfogták, mielőtt tudott volna szólni a Vének Tanácsának a Birodalmi csatamágus árulásáról. A mágiát manipulálva, Tharn arra készült, hogy átvegye a hatalmat az ismert földek felett. A Birodalmi mágus nem vesztegetve az időt, másvilági szolgálóit átváltoztatta a Bridalmi Őrség tagjaivá. --The Elder Scrolls: Arena háttértörténet Gyors végigjátszás *Hallgasd végig Ria Silmanét. *Szerezd meg a Rubint Kulcsot és nyisd ki a cella ajtót. *Érd el a kaput. *Válaszolj a kérdésekre a kapunál és tűnj el. Végigjátszás Ria Silmane A küldetés úgy kezdődik, hogy Ria megjelenik az Örök Bajnok előtt. Elmondta neki, hogy Jagar Tharn fogságba ejtette a császárt, a Birodalmi Őrökkel egyetemben. Ria utasította az Örök Bajnokot, hogy előbb szökjön meg a börtönből és aztán tud mindenről beszámolni neki: Ne félj, csak én vagyok, Ria Silmane. (Játékos neve), halgass meg, nem maradt más, aki tovább harcolhatna. Itt hagytak meghalni ebben a cellában. Jagar Tharn, Tamriel Birodalmi csatamágusa az igazi uralkodó bőrébe bújt. Úgy látja nem okozol fenyegetést számára, being only a minor part of the Birodalmi Udvarnak. Az arrogancia ezen felvonásában, máris elkövetett egy hibát." Nézd meg a celládnak az északi falát. Találni fogsz egy rubint kulcsot, amivel kitudod nyitni a cellaajtót. Szerezd meg és szökj meg. The passages here were once used by Tharn to hide treasures he had stolen fom the Emperor's coffers. Ha akarod, képes vagy gather enough to support yourself away from the Birodalmi Üléstől. Légy óvatos'', rengeteg lény van melyek, alkalmazkodtak a csatornákhoz, vile rats and goblins, it is too late for me, for én már halott vagyok. Csak az én erőm, mint a Sorceress keep me between this life and the next. Ez az erő however is waning. Do not succumb to greed or you may find these tunnels to be your final resting place as well. I can still work my magic to a certain extent.'' Ha a cellától nyugatra, majd délre indulsz megfogod találni a Shift Kaput. El fog teleportálni téged elég meszze from the center of the empire that you should be safe. Ha túléled ezeket csatornákat, újra látni fogjuk egymást. Emlékezz, (Játékos neve), Tharn megszerezte az Uralkodó on the guise of the. Senki se will gainsay his word for yours. Újra elfogok jönni hozzád álmaidon keresztül, szóval it is imperative that you rest időröl időre. Ezen az úton képes leszek veled kommunkálni és lend my aid. Beléptél egy veszélyes területre, barátom, one in which the players are beings beyond your mortal comprehension. I do not envy your role. Azonban ez az erő within you as yet untapped. Keress meg, amikor elég tapasztalatot szereztél a világről. Te vagy az utolsó és legjobb esélyem... Ria Silmane Találd meg a Kaput A Kapu Apróságok *Az ellenségek mind a vízben, úszás közben és mászás közben is tudnak sérteni. *Szintet lépni a Birodalmi Katakombákban nem nehéz dolog. Ez nagyban segíti az Örök Bajnok fejlődését. *A Birodalmi Katakombákban rengeteg arany van elrejtve. Szerezz sok aranyat és tárgyat (hacsak azok már értéktelenek neked, akkor eladhatóak a boltokban), hogy megkönnyítsd a játékmenetet az első szinteken. Forrás http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Escape_From_Prison_(Arena) Kategória:Arena: Küldetések Kategória:Arena: Helyszínek Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kiegészítésre szorulnak Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kevés képpel rendelkeznek